18 vs 29
by cblove614
Summary: "Maaf, Anda siapa, ya?" Dengan wajah bingung, lelaki itu bertanya kepada suami yang selama dua tahun ini makan, tidur, dan hidup bersamanya. Warn!BL/CHANBAEK/REMAKE!


Prolog

'Ingin jadi Janda'

[REMAKE] 18 vs 29 by Ji Su-Hyun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, others.

Rated : T/M

.

.

.

 **YAOI. Mpreg. Typo**

"aku ingin jadi janda!"

melihat kemarahan suaminya yang tidak ada habisnya, seketika chanyeol merasa ragu. Awalnya Chanyeol berpikir bahwa suaminya, Baekhyun, hanya bercanda. Janda! Kata 'janda' yang aku tahu mengarah pada seseorang yang suaminya meninggal. Dengan kata lain, laki-laki dihadapanku ini berharap suaminya meninggal. Meskipun Cuma bercanda, bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu?

"jangan bicara omong kosong!" tukas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak memedulikannya dan langsung melontarkan bom kedua.

"kalau kau menolak bercerai, aku akan membunuhmu. Makanya, sebelum muncul berita mengerikan itu, lebih baik kita akhiri saja!"

Chanyeol terus memandang mata suaminya, yang selama dua tahun ini makan, bertengkar, dan berbagi selimut dengannya.

Hening selama tiga menit.

Akhirnya Chanyeol sadar suaminya tidak sedang bercanda. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan serius mulai muncul dalam pikirannya.

"alasannya apa? Apa aku punya salah kepadamu?"

"aku benci wajah tampanmu yang menjijikan itu!"

rupanya dia merasa terganggu karena wajah tampan Chanyeol selalu dipuji-puji.

"kau tidak bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan perceraian! Carilah alasan yang lebih masuk akal!"

misalnya karena selingkuh, tidak memenuhi kewajiban, cara tidur yang tidak dia suka, atau alasan lainnya yang bisa diterima hakim. Paling tidak, alasan itu masuk akal bagi orang yang ingin diceraikan. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol mulai bertanya pada Baekhyun layaknya orang yang sedang mencari jawaban ujian.

"apa karena waktu itu aku tidak mengizinkanmu belajar ke luar negri?" alasan itulah yang bisa dia pikirkan. Akan tetapi, sepertinya bukan itu jawabannya.

"betapapun inginnya aku belajar ke luar negri, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin sampai menyebabkan perceraian. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dikorea ini seorang janda akan lebih sulit melanjutkan pendidikan."

"lalu? Apa alasanmu membuat orang seperti ini?"

sebelum mengungkit masalah perceraian Baekhyun sudah dapat mebayangkan reaksi Chanyeol. Akhirnya, dia memberi tahu alasan yang sudah dipersiapkannya kemarin malam.

"kau tahu sebutan apa yang pantas bagi suami seorang pangeran tampan seperti dirimu di dunia yang bukan dongeng ini? Pe-nyi-hir! Aku sudah jenuh dikatai penyihir oleh para penggemarmu!"

jawaban itu menusuk hati Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

"Cuma itu? Aneh sekali bercerai karna alasan seperti itu"

"kalau kau takut reputasimu akan tercemar, kau bisa mengatakan pada media bahwa kaulah yang menceraikanku. Bagiku tidak masalah"

Chanyeol yang selama ini terus bersabar, akhirnya mulai marah. Tidak masalah katamu?

"siapa takut, hah? Baik, kalau kau maunya begitu, kita cerai saja! Tapi coba kau katakam, kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini. Apa aku sebegitu bersalahnya padamu?"

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mendengar alasan tersebut. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun lebih dia mengenal Baekhyun, tepatnya sejak mereka SMA. Sebelum menikah, Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini. Chanyeol menyangka Baekhyun sudah berkhianat padanya, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat tertekan.

Saat Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun member tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia minta cerai, baekhyun tidak menjawab. Kemudian, Chanyeol melihat air mata dimata suaminya. Kau menangis? Seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Tangisan Baekhyun lebih membuatnya panik daripada ketika Baekhyun mengatakan ingin bercerai. Baekhyun terus meneteskan air mata seolah-olah dialah yang sedang diceraikan, bukan sebaliknya. Lalu, akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"aku tidak tahu. Saat ini aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus berada disampingmu. Sekarang, aku sangat membencimu sampai ingin melupakan namamu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menerima situasi tersebut. Pernyataan Baekhyun yang ingin melupakan nama suaminya jelas berarti dia sudah tak ingin lagi hidup bersamanya.

Kemudian, Chanyeol menyalakan rokok. Sebelum menikah dia pernah berjanji pada Baekhyun akan berhenti merokok, tapi sekarang dia merokok dihadapan Baekhyun.

Situasi sudah menjadi sangat kacau. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam memandangi suaminya yang sengaja merokok dihadapannya. Saat rokok itu sudah tinggal setengah, Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"apa kau benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan sekarang? Kalau memang itu maumu, terserah. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup bersama denganku untuk kedua kalinya. Apa kau bisa hidup tanpaku?"

Namun Baekhyun tahu, sinar mata Chanyeol mengisyaratkan, aku akan hitung sampai tiga. Cepat bilang kalau semua yang kau katakan itu hanya bercanda!

Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak sedang bercanda dan tidak berniat menarik kembali perkataannya. Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun , menunggu jawabannya.

Akhirnya, dengan tegas Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol

"tentu saja. Aku bisa hiduptanpamu!"

Sejak hari itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur dikamar yang terpisah. Mereka mengajukan surat permohonan cerai, lalu menandatanganinya. Setelah perceraian itu, chanyeol mulai merokok lagi.

"untuk sementara waktu, wartawan pasti akan heboh. Kau sudah mepersiapkan diri, kan?

Baekhyun tahu, para wartawan bisa sangat menakutkan kalau sedang mengejar-ngejar objek beritanya. Dia mengangguk.

"aku sudah siap."

Menurut data yang tertera dalam dokumen perceraian, kini secara hokum, secara logika, dan secara fisik mereka berdua sudah bukan pasangan lagi. Chanyeol memandangi suami yang sudah dua tahun ini tinggal bersamanya. Saat itu Chanyeol melihat baekhyun seperti lelaki lain. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"hiduplah dengan baik, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menerima perkataan Chanyeol tersebut sebagai salam perpisahan mereka.

"kau juga, hiduplah dengan baik. Semoga kau bisa menikah lagi dengan lelaki atau wanita yang baik."

Mendengar hal itu, tampang dingin Chanyeol berubah menakutkan. Chanyeol melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"dalam hidupku, menikah hanya sekali."

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan berkata begitu. Setelah itu, Baekhyun memberikan ciuman terakhir ke pipi Chanyeol. Ciuman itu membuat mata Chanyeol sedikit membesar.

"katanya kau ingin melupakan namaku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sampai giginya terlihat.

"ya.. pasti."


End file.
